Moebius
by BloodTwins
Summary: El universo está cambiando. Su existencia como vampiros hacen que los cazadores mantenga su mirada fija en ellos ¿qué secreto esconde el destino a estos dos seres? KamuixSubaruxSeishirouxFuuma / Yaoi
1. Synchronicity

**Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de las obras de CLAMP de las que haremos referencia. Este fic es un Universo Alternativo basado en el manga de "Tokyo Revelations" y mis ideas. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante tendrá escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

_Dedicado a todos los que siguen creyendo en mi; gracias por su luz._

_He grew up just a little too fast  
>Lost and needs it's on his past<br>Broken glass and a pretty face  
>Silent morn full of hate<br>Quiet face, silent mind  
>Screaming for consequence<br>Bleedin' for more_

**Radio  
>He is We <strong>

Capítulo I  
>Synchronicity<p>

"_En los ruidosos días y en las desiertas noches somos geminis que se encontrarán bajo el cielo"_

_Saint-Germain-en-Laye (Yvelines) Francia. 1248_

Subaru corría a través de las amplias calles siendo alumbrado no sólo por los faros del pueblo también por las antorchas de la gente que lo seguía; una turba furiosa. Sus gritos hacían eco en cada callejón, sus pasos se volvían más sonoros conforme avanzaban y distinguía del suelo la cantidad de sombras que se sumaban a su persecución. Continuó corriendo, jadeando y el cansancio incrimentaba ya que había transcurrido más de dos horas escapando. Su capa sucia y desgastada se movía en el aire al ritmo de sus pasos. El viento nocturno parecía querer apoyarlo refrescándolo con su brisa.

De pronto la gente se detuvo y sus gritos se volvieron menos sonoros lo cual aprovecho para descansar y buscar refugio. Dio vuelta en un pasillo oscuro. El olor a putrefacción se adentró de inmediato en sus sentidos. Encaró su mirada al lugar… identificando una de las cosas que menos deseaba toparse. A pocos pasos suyos había un hombre de vestimentas sucias y de mirada perdida. Su pecho ascendía y descendía rápidamente mientras tosía fuertemente. Identificó que un olor a sangre y otros desechos provenían de aquella persona. El hombre percibió su presencia y fijo su mirada en él. Sus ojos eran rojizos y lo observaban con desesperación. De inmediato el hombre se abalanzó sobre él, sujetó su capa sucia y tiró de ella; acercándolo más. Fue cuestión de segundos cuando el hedor de su boca acaparó su olfato e identificó varias vesículas con pus en su rostro.

- _Aide-moi! Aide-moi! (1)- _le gritó desesperadamente el hombre.

Las pupilas de Subaru se dilataron debido al ataque imprevisto. En un ágil movimiento se apartó y con un ligero golpe en la nuca la persona cayó al suelo dejándolo inconsciente. El ojiiverde no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo casi putrefacto que aún permanecía con vida. No pudo evitar sentir lástima. Una de las manos de la persona moribunda se movió ligeramente hacia él.

-_ S'il vous plaît (por favor)_… - inquirió el hombre.

Al parecer no lo dejó totalmente inconsciente ya que era muy difícil para él lastimar a alguien. Lo mejor sería apartarse del lugar…

- _Tue-moi_ _(mátame)…_

Subaru se paró en seco. Esas palabras… fueron contrastantes a los comentarios que le decían cuando tenía un contacto con él.

- _Pardonne-moi (perdóname)…- _respondió Subaru.

Sin mirar atrás continuó su camino. A lo lejos vislumbró una enorme estructura que reconoció al instante; el castillo. Asegurándose que nadie lo seguía corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo y saltó sobre los altos barrotes y paredes que impedían su camino. Aterrizó en el tejado, procurando ser lo más silencioso posible. Vislumbro a lo lejos varios destellos de truenos. Una tormenta se avecinaba. Corrió hasta llegar al medio del decágono; una orilla del castillo y buscó con la mirada alguna señal de vida en la rotonda. Una vez se aseguró que no hubiera alguien descendió con cuidado. En cuanto tocó el suelo se escondió detrás de una columna; intentando ser lo más silencioso posible. A pesar de ser un castillo la seguridad era escasa; como si nadie quisiera estar ahí. Sin nada que perder y sintiéndose seguro entró al sitio.

El interior estaba demasiado oscuro sin embargo era iluminando por las débiles flamas de las antorchas colgadas en las paredes. El ruido de los truenos incrementó haciendo notar su próxima visita. Giró a un pasillo amplio de estructuras demasiado detalladas; el estilo gótico era la nueva moda en Francia y un elemento que siempre lo deleitaba. Al fondo en la pared había una tracería detallada. La altura del suelo al techo era impresionante junto con los diferentes tipos de arcos. Era una obra maestra. Agotado y a salvo escogió con la mirada la esquina donde pasaría la noche. Se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro y respiró profundamente. Al fin podría descansar. Sin embargo algo lo alertó. Una figura al fondo se incorporó mostrando un brillo dorado inusual...

Una esencia imponente se dirigió hacia él sin mostrar temor alguno. Logró notar que se trataba de un joven de altura similar a la suya. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y silenciosos. No podía identificar o conocer su aspecto ya que una capa cubría todo su cuerpo incluyendo su rostro; sólo sabía que se encontraba bajo un peligro inminente. A pesar de ello no se movió. La persona se detuvo frente a él siendo iluminado poco a poco su rostro por los truenos y logró contemplar su aspecto. Un par de ojos amatistas que no mostraban sentimiento alguno, un semblante inmutable y un rostro que demostraba haber participado en varias batallas. El joven de tez blanca continuaba mirándolo, exclamando alguna clase de gruñidos y acercándose más a él. Poco a poco comenzó a caminar a su alrededor.

- _S'il vous plaît (por favor)_ sólo permaneceré una noche aquí- exclamó desesperado Subaru.

El desconocido permaneció de pie sin perder su mirada seria. El miedo provocó que su sangre corriera rápidamente por su cuerpo ya que sentía su amenazante mirada en todo su ser. La respuesta estaba decidida. Tendría que pelear para quedarse ahí. Sin embargo, el desconocido retrocedió. Lo miró con un profundo odio, se colocó una capucha que cubrío su rostro y salió ágilmente por la ventana con un salto increíble.

Subaru tan sólo contempló cómo desaparecía y se alivió por evitar una nueva batalla. Era extraña su reacción y más la persona que acababa de conocer. Sin embargo ese día… estaba realmente cansado. Sin importar nada, se recargó entre varias columnas y dejó que la gravedad descendiera su cuerpo hasta topar con el suelo. Cerró los ojos completamente agotado listo para dormir y… por primera vez… en muchos años…

Llorando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Por qué Subaru huye?, ¿quién habrá sido ésa persona?, ¿por qué lloraba Subaru? Espera el siguiente capítulo. **

**Notas de las Blood Twins **

_Kamui_: Un año y tres semanas pasaron para volver a escribir y decidir subir este nuevo fic abandonado en una carpeta de Usami (mi laptop) Subaru y yo estuvimos ocupadas con la carrera y ausentes por diversos cambios en nuestras vidas, sin embargo hemos aprendido de ello y nos volvimos más fuertes. Agradezco su amistad y su apoyo incondicional; sabes que siempre te protegeré y seguiré.

Todos los castillos, monumentos, pinturas entre otros que se utilicen en este fic son reales. Puedes comprobarlo en Google.

Gracias a Subaru por su participación, por la reseña e insistencia para que subiera esta historia. Será un fic largo como los que acostumbro hacer.

_Subaru_: (perdida en el tiempo y espacio) Hermoso... simplemente HER-MO-SO~!. Me entusiasma mucho el ambiente de este fic y el hecho de que Subaru y Kamui hablen francés hace que me brillen los ojos con sólo imaginarme las escenas. Como siempre, Kamui trae a nosotros una gran historia que estoy segura les encantará la amarán y… ya saben ustedes que más.

Mis más grandes felicitaciones a Kamui que es una gran escritora, persona y amiga incondicional. Estoy muy feliz de al fin ver este fic realizado (ojos de corazón) ¡Gracias!

**¿Cómo inició todo? **

_Kamui_: Exactamente no recuerdo cómo nació ya que ha pasado un año desde entonces pero me vienen varios flashbacks y recuerdo que imaginé el capítulo final de esta historia mientras me escondía debajo de un puente cercano de mi casa; creo que escapaba de un problema con mis padres y quería tiempo a solas. Me senté y miré a lo lejos, se veía una especie de cueva y el agua fluía de ella. De esa forma divagué en mis pensamientos hasta que… surgió el inicio de este fic. De inmediato saqué mi libreta y anoté todas las ideas. Al llegar a mi casa hice a un lado los problemas y reescribí todo en la computadora. Sería un fic que actualizaría en dos semanas… que se convirtió en un año jeje. Sin embargo me encanto la historia y recuerdo que me documenté mucho para hacerla. El título de la canción se debe a una pieza del OST de Tsubasa Chronicles. Me inspiró demasiado para la creación del fic.

_Subaru_: Ciertamente, varios fragmentos de este fic estuvieron perdidos, abandonados e ignorados cerca de dos años en un simple documento llamado "Ideas" (unas ideas MUUY buenas por cierto). Hasta hace poco que empezamos a retomar los proyectos releí el documento y… desde entonces estuve dándole lata a Kamui para que escribiera el fic. Cosa que es un hecho ya, para alegría de ustedes –y mía.

El título de este fic me gustó mucho ya que hace referencia a una de nuestras canciones favoritas de Yuki Kajiura cuya música nos ha servido de inspiración por años –y por fics. Espero sea de su agrado y rápidamente se situé en sus favoritos. ¡Y estén preparados! Esto sólo es el preámbulo de más sorpresas que andamos preparando para ustedes.

¡Gracias de antemano por leernos!

**Moebius  
><strong>_Tip me over and pour me out_


	2. Fatigue

**Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de las obras de CLAMP de las que haremos referencia. Este fic es un Universo Alternativo basado en el manga de "Tokyo Revelations" y mis ideas. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante tendrá escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

_Dedicado a Lady._

_Tonight I start the fire  
>tonight I break away<br>Break! Away from everybody  
>Break! Away from everything<br>If you can't stand the way this place is  
>Take yourself to higher places!<em>

**Break  
>Three Days Grace <strong>

Capítulo II  
>Fatigue<p>

"_No hay tiempo para despedidas…"_

Un silencio sepulcral recibió a Subaru. El frío y la sensación de entumecimiento recorrían su cuerpo. Tardó en abrir los ojos; por más que lo intentaba parecía no funcionar. Su cuerpo no quería levantarse.

"_Un movimiento en falso podría matarte"_

Con aquél pensamiento sus ojos se abrieron. Al instante la luz solar dañó sus pupilas y un leve chillido hizo eco en el pasillo. De inmediato miró alrededor y analizó la situación. Aún estaba en el castillo. Las sombras en el suelo marcaban que era el atardecer. ¡Se había quedado demasiado tiempo dormido! Un grave error. Aún estaba débil, sin embargo eso no iba a impedirle continuar. No era lo correcto pero tampoco podía darse por vencido. Al levantarse escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo lo cual lo alertó de inmediato. Para su sorpresa no se trataba de algo peligroso. En el suelo había una capa negra con bordes rojizos. Intentó recordar el día anterior más era confuso; antorchas, pasillos interminables, el grito de la gente, el olor del bosque. De pronto tuvo un escalofrío al acordarse de la mirada fría del sujeto que encontró en ese sitio. ¿Pero por qué estaba…?

_- Est-ce qu'il ya quelqu'un là-bas? _(¿alguien esta ahí?)- dijo alguien a la lejanía.

Las pupilas de Subaru se dilataron debido a la sorpresa. Basándose en el sonido calculó que no estaban muy lejos de él. De inmediato corrió por el largo pasillo, saltó por una ventana y cayó a varios arbustos. Su respiración estaba entrecortada; aún necesitaba descansar sin embargo no le importaba. A pesar de conocer que la gente podría matarlo sólo deseaba saber la verdad; para ello debía aguardar un poco más y hacer una parada primero.

* * *

><p>Subaru desempolvó varios pergaminos. Con gran fuerza de voluntad intentó no estornudar mientras intentaba leer los escritos. Era lo que buscaba. Enrolló el pergamino, bajó ágilmente las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido y se dirigió a la mesa donde se instaló para su investigación. Alrededor había varias velas encendidas, muchos pergaminos, un mapa en el centro con muchas marcas junto con varias cadenas y candados rotos. Como lo esperaba de la mejor biblioteca de Francia; los pergaminos eran más restringidos y para leerlos tuvo que destrozar muchas cerraduras. Se sentó con tranquilidad en la silla y comenzó a hojear lo que tardó horas en encontrar. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas nerviosas a los estantes para asegurarse de su soledad. Necesitaría demasiado tiempo para descifrar los códigos. Era como si los mismos habitantes quisieran olvidar información tan importante. Algo comprensible ya que los humanos tenían una manía de ocultar la mejor información para adquirir mayores bienes.<p>

Si él pudiera elegir un sitio ideal para vivir, sería la biblioteca. La brisa fría y nocturna lo relajaba en aquél amplio sitio cuya estructura estaba muy detallada. Cada pilar e incluso los estantes fueron tocados por algún artista gótico. El diseño de la iluminación del sitio estaba bien trabajada.

Subaru por fin encontró el punto que buscaba. Rápidamente sujetó una pluma, la llenó con tinta y copió la ubicación en el mapa. Meses de búsqueda, días y noches de persecuciones y años de intriga al fin parecían brindarle frutos más nada era perfecto. De pronto percibió voces a la lejanía. Alzó la mirada y distinguió - para su desgracia- la silueta de varias antorchas aproximándose. Recogió la mayoría de los pergaminos, sopló a las velas y corrió rápidamente hasta el fondo de los estantes donde dejó los documentos en el suelo. Con una velocidad sobrenatural corrió hasta el otro extremo y se escondió en las sombras. Cuatro hombres con armaduras pesadas entraron al sitio. Seguramente sospecharon que alguien estaba ahí. Sin embargo conocía esa clase de guardia; no pertenecían a la realeza ni al ejército. Eran humanos ordinarios con armas siendo su número su única desventaja. Tendría que escalar varios estantes para salir por la apertura que hizo en la ventana y escapar. Al notar que se dividieron para buscar cuidadosamente en el sitio, Subaru aprovechó y ejecutó su plan sin problemas. Cuidadosamente salió por el agujero procurando no tocar el cristal. De pronto percibió un sonido muy agudo dirigiéndose hacia él. Con agilidad logró esquivarlo más no tuvo tanta suerte con los demás. Varias rocas golpearon su rostro haciendo que perdiera y cayera de golpe al suelo.

Un dolor agudo recorrió su cabeza de inmediato. Su costado derecho le dolía. Un líquido rojizo y frío descendió por su rostro. Más no tuvo tiempo de revisar si tenía otros daños. Identificó los gritos furiosos de la gente. De inmediato se levantó, ignorando el dolor, y corrió. El dolor en su costado derecho le impedía pensar coherente. No tenía un plan para escapar. Tan sólo corría a los lugares donde no tocaba la luz. Un grave error.

Tras minutos de escapar; se topó con un callejón sin salida. Un maldito sitio infestado por el olor a heces y putrefacción. Miró arriba y los alrededores más nada estaba a su alcance para escapar. Para su desgracia; las personas ya habían bloqueado el paso.

- _Pas d'échappatoire_ (no hay escapatoria)

Por primera vez en su vida les dio la razón. Reconoció sus miradas mejor que nada. Tenían sed de sangre. Querían matarlo.

No tenía otra opción más que contradecir su moral y hacer lo que más odiaba: luchar. Justo cuando creyó usar la fuerza pese a su consentimiento algo lo jaló de las piernas. La sensación de vacío y caída se entremezclaron y un grito sonoro profanaron sus labios. Por la rapidez y su estado sorpresivo no pudo protegerse del impacto. El concreto duro y frío lo golpeó. Un dolor en todo su costado se agudizó. Al instante sintió cómo su mano derecha se doblada de una manera extraña. Seguramente estaría rota. Un grito jadeante profanaron sus labios. El dolor era insoportable al igual que la desesperación por terminar con la persecución. Estaba cansado de huir; de ser perseguido injustamente y, sobretodo, quería una noche de tranquilidad.

Su situación actual era una consecuencia de su decisión. Abandonar todo para encontrar la verdad. Si aquél momento era una parte más de ello; seguiría. Con este pensamiento Subaru se levantó mordiendo sus labios para evitar gritar. Un olor a azufre se apoderó de inmediato en sus sentidos. Estaba en las cañerías de la ciudad. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Buscó alrededor más no notó alguna pista que le ayudara. Sólo conocía que estaba a salvo y estar con mayor tranquilidad. Al menos fue su pensamiento.

Se apartó a tiempo antes que una antorcha con fuego le cayera encima. Alzó la vista para presenciar cómo la gente bajaba cuidadosamente. Varias rocas le cayeron en la cabeza. ¿No se daban por vencido? ¡Debía escapar!

Antes de realizar cualquier movimiento logró identificar la presencia de alguien. Se acercó rápidamente hacia él. Sin embargo no lo atacó; un fuerte aroma a rocas apoderó sus sentidos… el olor de un manantial. Su silueta se definió. Era…

El joven de la noche anterior lo miró con el mismo odio. Estaba incómodo pero afortunado por apreciar su rostro. A pesar que su mirada fuera seria su semblante era tranquilo; sus ojos amatistas resaltaban entre los mechones oscuros de su cabello rebelde. Su cuerpo era delgado más distinguió que estaba acostumbrado al combate. Usaba un camisa de manga larga negra y pantalones del mismo color. Alrededor de su cintura tenía un cinturón rojo con varios espacios para colocar balas. Desconocía quién o qué hacía pero estaba aliviado de verlo.

Con una velocidad impresionante el desconocido recogió la antorcha del suelo y la lanzó hacia los aldeanos. Al instante gritos de dolor y el eco de los cuerpos impactándose contra el suelo resonaron en las paredes. Subaru estaba impactado por sus acciones; no había necesidad para herirlos. El joven con un ademán de su cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera. Estaba en desacuerdo con su violencia más no tenía otra opción. Necesitaba vivir.

Con dificultad se levantó del suelo y siguió al extraño por el pasillo. Corrieron atravesando toda clase de aromas, en ocasiones creyó desmayarse por el hedor. Sin embargo no podía perderlo de vista. Sabía que le ayudaría.

* * *

><p>Subaru dejó que su cuerpo cayera al suelo con la respiración entrecortada. Presionó con su mano su costado herido mientras recuperaba el aliento. Tras un tiempo indefinido y escapando de la gente lograron descansar en una zona apartada de la ciudad. Estaba en un amplio sitio con casas abandonadas. El desconocido lo miraba de pie a su lado limitándose a respirar levemente.<p>

- Eres muy valiente para salir a las calles así- rompió el silencio el desconocido con una voz grave y seria.

- Tengo un propósito que cumplir- respondió de inmediato Subaru.

El extraño lo miró asombrado e inmediatamente una sonrisa ambigua surcó su rostro.

- Más adelante te encontrarás con las afueras del pueblo.

-Pero… no quiero irme...

-Tienes que hacerlo.

- Lo haré hasta que la gente se tranquilice.

El desconocido inclinó su cuerpo hacia él; desafiándolo con su mirada.

- Créeme, eso nunca ocurrirá.

- ¿Por qué te molestas tanto en ayudarme?

El joven guardó silencio. Algo en Subaru le decía que no debía cuestionar su identidad; lo único que realmente quería conocer era la respuesta a su pregunta. Sin embargo el silencio se promulgó. No le diría nada.

- Tengo algo para ti- dijo Subaru.

El desconocido mostró interés y se acercó a él. Subaru le extendió una capa.

- ¿Es tuya, cierto?- inquirió Subaru notando la sorpresa en sus ojos- Sólo quería devolvértela.

- Quédatela; te será más útil para protegerte del frío.

El extraño se despidió con un ademán y siguió con su camino. Sin embargo Subaru lo sujetó del brazo haciéndolo girar.

-Ven conmigo- exclamó Subaru.

Palabras que le impresionaron bastante. No podía creer que aquella petición hubiese salido de sus labios. Jamás… pidió algo tan egoísta. El desconocido no mostró resistencia ante el contacto físico sino a su propuesta.

-También tengo un propósito que cumplir en este lugar…

Antes que pudiera impedirlo, el joven saltó ágilmente entre las paredes hasta llegar al techo del edificio y desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Por qué Subaru huye?, ¿quién habrá sido ésa persona?, ¿por qué quería atacarlo? Espera el siguiente capítulo. **

**Notas de las Blood Twins **

_Kamui_: Agradezco la bienvenida que tuvo este fic y me alegra mucho que sea de su agrado. Perdonen mi francés, estudié el idioma muy poco en la universidad; si ven algún error hagánmelo saber y lo corregiré de inmediato. Gracias a Subaru por su participación e insistencia para que subiera esta historia. Será un fic largo como los que acostumbro hacer y esot intentando ser constante siempre y cuando la universidad no se ponga en medio.

_Subaru_: (retorciéndose de dolor –no necesariamente físico- en el suelo) ¡Nooo! ¿por qué me haces esto Kamui?, ¿por qué se te ocurre actualizar la noche cuando al día siguiente tengo examen a primera hora? ¡¿Por qué? (Eso explica porque no he podido concentrarme en el estudio toda la tarde) ¡Eres cruel! ;A; (llorando a la vez de felicidad por el capítulo)

_Kamui: _Perdona Subaru, te prometería que no lo haré de nuevo… pero no puedo mentirte. Sólo puedo aconsejarte que cuando te den ataques yaoistas, ignora la tarea y sigue tus instintos.

¡Gracias de antemano por leernos!

**Moebius  
><strong>_Tip me over and pour me out_


	3. The remedy

**Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de las obras de CLAMP de las que haremos referencia. Este fic es un Universo Alternativo basado en el manga de "Tokyo Revelations" y mis ideas. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado. Más adelante tendrá escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

_Dedicado a Maryam Lomelí._

And you won't be stopped till you crush me  
>And you won't be stopped till you kill us all<br>But I've got the ultimate weapon  
>I'm sick of dangling question marks.<p>

**Sooner or later  
>Abandoned Pools <strong>

Capítulo III  
>The remedy<p>

"_Líneas paralelas que nunca se cruzan"_

Tres días después

El búho emprendió el vuelo tras analizar a su presa por varios minutos; un ratón desesperado en búsqueda de algún alimento. El ave desplegó sus alas, dominando los fríos vientos; esquivando las largas ramas de los cedros. A pesar de la escasa iluminación nunca se detuvo. Ello envidiaba de los animales; no importaba cuantas obstrucciones la naturaleza les impusiera, salían victoriosos. Evolucionaban dependiendo del problema que se les presentaba.

El ruido que producía al romper las ramas le indicaban el tipo de camino por donde iba. Se detuvo un momento para contemplar la exitosa cacería del ave. En la inmensidad del bosque sólo se escuchó un chillido y después silencio…

Tal era la naturaleza de un cazador.

Matar para sobrevivir; sobrevivir para matar. El búho retomó el vuelo llevándose entre sus garras a la víctima; devolviendo el silencio en el bosque.

También era su momento de partir.

Subaru saltó una gran altura; el viento hizo bailar su cabello frenéticamente al igual que su nueva capa. Descendió sobre las ramas de un pino y de inmediato se impulsó para saltar al siguiente árbol. Debía apresurarse y aprovechar las horas restantes antes del amanecer.

Después de la persecución y éxito rotundo en la biblioteca decidió refugiarse en las afueras del pueblo. Pese a su consentimiento tuvo que salir para protegerse del principal recurso de los aldeanos: los cazadores. Los humanos temían a lo desconocido por ello alguien como él… representaba una amenaza para "su sociedad". Por ello nacieron grupos dispuestos de eliminar cualquier ser diferente a la raza humana. A través de los años fue testigo de muchos asesinatos de varios como él por todo tipo de armas crueles. Eran torturados, humillados frente al pueblo y tratados como animales hasta su último aliento de vida. Él lograba evitar muchos cazadores por conocer sus rutas más usadas… un conocimiento que no estaba orgulloso de poseer…

Se detuvo al notar las paredes que protegían al pueblo. Estaba nervioso por entrar de nuevo a la boca del lobo pero debía hacerlo; necesitaba encontrar su objetivo.

* * *

><p>Subaru caminaba sigilosamente entre las calles solitarias. Conforme avanzaba aumentaba el paso por el miedo de ser encontrado. Sin embargo no podía dejarse vencer por sus emociones o provocaría ser bastante evidente para los aldeanos.<p>

El frío era insoportable más había un elemento que lo distraía; en todas las paredes estaban varios pergaminos con el dibujo de la persona que le ayudó a escapar.

Kamui.

Su rostro se quedó muy fijo en su memoria… Su nombre era tan familiar…. Aunque por más que revolvía en sus recuerdos no encontraba indicios de conocerle. Sin embargo había algo muy peculiar en él que lo obligaba a intentar recordarle. A pesar de su ayuda para escapar, no podía bajar la guardia del todo. ¿Por qué más de una vez se lo había topado? Todo ese tiempo adquirió la experiencia necesaria para evitar ser atrapado tan fácilmente y a pesar de estar siempre alerta, nunca detectó su presencia cuando lo encontraba. Parecía escapar siempre de sus sentidos.

Subaru paró en seco por un momento. Todo había sucedido con demasiada rapidez que no se detuvo a pensar con detalle. Y si Kamui… ¿fuera un cazador? El ojiverde sintió dilatarse brevemente sus pupilas por un momento al pensar aquello.

¡Maldición! No debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones y menos en mitad de la calle. Volteó discretamente sin detener la marcha cerciorándose que nadie lo hubiera visto. Por suerte la gente continuaba en la lejanía con sus asuntos. Subaru aprovechó para girar por una esquina solitaria y observar en detalle el cartel cuyo contenido le impactó. No se trataba de un simple anuncio; estaba bajo la firma de la realeza. El escrito ordenaba asesinarlo en cuanto lo vieras. Era una orden que sólo declaraban si se trataban de acusaciones por adulterio, violaciones, lesiones, robar, asesinar o usar magia oscura. Cada cargo podía perdonarse con una suma de dinero. Sin embargo existía algo peor e imperdonable sobre todos ésos crímenes; ser hechicero o alguna criatura mágica, entre ellas… ser vampiro. ¿Qué clase de persona era Kamui para ser perseguido a muerte por todo el reino? Era un evento muy extraño y deseaba investigarlo más a fondo. No obstante tuvo que abandonar sus pensamientos al escuchar una puerta abriéndose no muy lejos de él. De inmediato se refugió en la oscuridad de unas paredes y aguardo pacientemente. Un hombre de vestimentas sucias y largas salió de su hogar con una antorcha en la mano; observando a los alrededores. Subaru no apartó su mirada de él e intentó silenciar su agitada respiración; lo que menos quería era ser atrapado tan cerca de su objetivo. El hombre se sentó sobre unas cajas y mantuvo la mirada al frente; su postura denotaba temor y nerviosismo. Quizás para un ser humano aquello sería un problema pero gracias a sus habilidades podría escapar sin problemas.

Con gran velocidad cruzó la calle e ingresó a un pasillo. Corrió a toda prisa hasta detenerse frente a una pared. Buscó con la mirada varias decoraciones que le confirmarían si era el lugar indicado. Afortunadamente los descubrió; en sus cuatro esquinas habían varios grabados. Aquél era su punto de inicio.

El tiempo estaba en su contra; quedaban pocas horas para que la guardia Real recorriera aquellos sitios. Intentando que los nervios no le nublaran el pensamiento observó con detenimiento la pared. Las noches que estuvo aislado en el bosque aprovechó para descifrar y estudiar los códigos extraídos de la biblioteca los cuales lo llevarían hasta su destino. Por ello, si bien lo estudió, el primer paso era encontrar una clase de interruptor que accionará el mecanismo para abrir la entrada secreta. Sin embargo, y era de esperarse, las personas que construyeron ése escondite supieron ser cuidadosos. Se acercó a la pared y buscó algún indicio de actividad más el concreto parecía intacto. De pronto sintió una ráfaga de viento sobre su mejilla; algo extraño pues no debería pasar algo así. Se acercó un poco más y de inmediato descubrió un pequeño orificio entre los ladrillos. Una sutil forma de esconder la clave del acertijo. Subaru, asegurándose que nadie lo viera, desplegó en un dedo una larga y delgada garra y la metió dentro del orificio. La movió aleatoriamente, buscando algún mecanismo o algo que accionara el mecanismo. El viento se hacía cada vez más frío provocando que no pudiera evitar más temblar. De pronto escuchó un "_clic_" y de inmediato la pared comenzó a moverse lentamente. Subaru retiró su garra y notó cómo la pared volvía a cerrarse. Miró hacia atrás; a lo lejos la antorcha del hombre seguía danzando en la oscuridad. No había ningún peligro aparente; podía continuar.

Sabía de antemano que muchos peligros se presentarían en cuanto pisará aquél sitio; más no tenía elección. Su convicción era mayor que cualquier amenaza. Sin vacilar, Subaru se adentró en el sitio antes que la pared se cerrará por completo. Al ingresar no pudo evitar toser debido a la cantidad impresionante de polvo que se levantó; al parecer nadie estuvo ahí por un tiempo. Abrió los ojos y notó sólo la oscuridad del sitio. De inmediato dejó salir parte de su naturaleza; los ojos de un vampiro. Una mirada dorada que podía mirar en la oscuridad y poseía una visibilidad impresionante. Sin embargo no pudo ver en su totalidad el lugar ya que un notó cómo un tronco enorme se dirigía hacia él. Por instinto logró esquivarlo a tiempo y cayó al suelo. Un grito salió de sus labios; sin querer se lastimó su mano herida por el incidente en la biblioteca. Sin pensarlo apretó con fuerza su muñeca, intentando calmar su dolor más era inútil. El insoportable sufrimiento recorría gran parte de su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho lo cual provocó que se arqueará.

_Eres más fuerte que esto…_

Las cálidas palabras… el único recuerdo que tenía… Debía continuar…

Subaru se levantó con la respiración agitada evitando hacer cualquier contacto con su mano y observó su alrededor. Estaba en medio de lo que parecía ser una vieja mazmorra donde sólo habían muchos túneles. El sonido de varios animales nocturnos alertó sus sentidos; debía andar con cuidado en aquél terreno. Con mucho cuidado sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de la capa, lo desplegó mordiendo una esquina del mapa y desplegándolo con una mano y observó con detenimiento el papel. Se trataba de una especie de mapa con muchos símbolos y textos extraños. En el centro habían varios círculos rojos trazados por él mismo para ayudarle en su camino. Sin duda alguna le costó trabajo descifrar el significado más no le fue imposible gracias a la ayuda de cierta persona que odiaba… no; deseaba con toda su alma olvidar…

Detectó el camino que tenía que seguir; debía seguir el primer túnel de la izquierda.

Conforme avanzaba, el olor a humedad y podredumbre se hacía más fuerte, señal que se adentraba cada vez más. Siguió caminando hasta toparse con un cuarto más amplios que los anteriores. Ocho hileras de columnas se distribuían a cada lado de la habitación con una columna más gruesa en cada esquina. El olor fuerte a humedad y el espacio de la habitación hacía un ambiente más frío que el de los pasadizos. Repartidos entre las paredes se encontraba un sarcófago entre el espacio de una columna y otra. Se acercó con cuidado para observar si aquello le podía ofrecer alguna pista vital ya que sospechaba que no eran simple decoración del lugar. Los sarcófagos se encontraban llenos de tierra; señal de abandono, a excepción de uno. Seguramente algo habría en ese que podría conducirle a donde quería. Después de examinar el sarcófago con cuidado movió una de las piezas de ornamentación que se encontraba en el centro. Un movimiento al fondo de la habitación lo alarmó haciendo que retrocediera y pisara un gran charco producido por la humedad. Ignorando el líquido que se adentraba por su zapato observó con detenimiento cualquier otro movimiento; quizás sería el momento para atacar. No obstante notó que se trataba de una rata que corría asustada por la reciente actividad. Subaru dio un respiro de alivio acompañada de una mirada de resignación. Miró su capa la cual adquirió una enorme mancha debido al charco. Al parecer el conservarla lo más limpia posible iba a resultar una tarea muy difícil puesto que se la quería regresar a su dueño.

Más no existía tiempo para preocuparse en trivialidades. Movió nuevamente una de las piezas que adornaban el sarcófago siendo ésta vez una de las esquinas. De inmediato una de las paredes al fondo se movió dejando una abertura para pasar. Un acertijo menos. Se acercó con cuidado pero en el último movimiento su capa se atascó moviendo una de las criptas de al lado custodiando el pasadizo secreto. Inmediatamente una hilera de flechas salió disparada donde se encontraba; dándole apenas unos segundos para reaccionar. Instintivamente agachó su cuerpo casi al ras del suelo y corrió hacia donde provenían las flechas esquivándolas con gran agilidad. Por su experiencia sabía que si se dirigía hacía donde provenía la amenaza le mostraría el camino seguro. De otra forma caería en la posibilidad que le aguardarán más trampas.

Cuando por fin pisó terreno seguro, dio una breve bocanada de aire para analizar el lugar. El pasadizo lo llevó a una nueva habitación más angosta y de menor altura a la anterior. Un par de antorchas iluminaba la estatua de una gárgola frente a él. Era la señal que buscaba. Revisó una última vez el mapa que llevaba. Jaló de la cabeza de la gárgola provocando que se abriera nuevamente un pasaje frente a él. Se adentró al sitio y caminó con cuidado. Pronto se encontraría con su objetivo.

El olor a sangre infestaba todo el lugar. No pudo evitar dejar salir por breves segundos su naturaleza; sintió que sus ojos cambiaron de color al momento que parte de sus garras se desplegaban un par de centímetros. En ese tipo de momentos era cuando odiaba poseer algunos rasgos humanos. Los animales sólo cazaban y se alimentaban por necesidad, algo que él sentía en algunos momentos. No cazaba ni mataba por placer pero en el fondo sabía que la naturaleza humana jamás lo entendería. El temor siempre resultaba mayor a todo tipo de amenaza real que podría representar los de su tipo. Sin embargo logró controlarse; escondiendo una vez más su naturaleza real.

Después de varios minutos Subaru logró identificar la luz de la luna no muy lejos de él. Avanzó con mayor velocidad asegurándose de observar cada detalle para evitar alguna otra trampa. Notó que el número de ratas disminuía… estaba cerca.

En cuanto menos lo pensó se encontraba a pocos pasos de la salida del túnel. En alguna otra ocasión hubiera sonreído más sintió recorrer un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al observar lo que tanto buscaba. Jamás se imaginó que lo estaría esperando tan pronto.

- _J'ai trouvé_ (te encontré)- susurró Subaru.

Un hombre alto de piel bronceada, cabello castaño obscuro, liso y corto, con un par de mechones en su frente. Sus ojos eran castaños claros y poseían una extraña confianza. Varios detalles evidenciaban su trabajo; tenía puesta una túnica verde de manga larga con un símbolo demasiado familiar para él, en su cintura tenía un cinturón que ocultaba varias armas de fuego y traía puestos unos guantes de cuero capaces de proteger la piel de quemaduras. El hombre le sonreía con plena tranquilidad; como si supiera desde el principio que lo visitaría.

Subaru bajó la mirada al suelo; odiaba mirar esa sonrisa era como la de... Sin embargo no pude continuar con su pensamiento ya que una imagen le impactó. En la punta de la túnica del hombre había sangre. Un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago debido a sentimientos encontrados. Aquello le carcomía por dentro, ¿cómo era posible que buscara a los de su especie bajo el nombre de "asesinos" cuando ellos mismos eran los que arrebataban vidas inocentes? Por más que intentara, no lograba comprender la doble moral de los humanos. No pudo evitar recordar a un hombre mientras sentía cómo se aprisionaba su pecho. La persona que tenía enfrente poseía demasiado parentesco a…

- Buenas noches Subaru- exclamó el cazador con tranquilidad- Vaya, si supiera mi hermano que estás aquí, seguramente me mataría…

El sólo hecho de evocar su recuerdo fue suficiente para provocar mil y un emociones en su interior. Sus manos las cerró y desvió la mirada al suelo. Lo que menos quería seguir viendo era la sonrisa de satisfacción del cazador. Su mente evocó la imagen de aquella sonrisa que miró tantas veces y en la cual creyó ciegamente. Con el recuerdo que lo asaltaba en algunas noches era suficiente para revivir su dolor. Su mirada se ensombreció, deseando por un momento salir de ahí. Ni la herida física más profunda se comparaba con la herida aún abierta de su ser.

Sin embargo no podía permitirse estar así… después de tanto luchar por ese momento… Devolvió su atención hacia el cazador.

- No he venido aquí para bromear sino para aclarar algunas cosas- respondió Subaru con decisión.  
>- Qué curioso… Kamui también vino por eso.<p>

El cazador se hizo a un lado lentamente mientras señalaba con su mano el interior del cuarto. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Kamui estaba en una celda con las manos atadas por un látigo extraño. El rostro fino que conoció días anteriores estaba cubierto de sangre y heridas recientes. Varias manchas moradas predominaban en sus mejillas. Su cabello lucía grasoso y despeinado. Estaba hincado en el suelo con la mirada baja y varios cortes en sus ropas.

- ¿Kamui…?- preguntó Subaru impactado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Quién es el hombre?, ¿por qué Kamui estaba ahí?, ¿por qué quieren matarlos? Espera el siguiente capítulo. **

**Notas de las Blood Twins **

Kamui: Definitivamente se acerca el 2012 porque… ¡estoy actualizando! De antemano gracias por las visitas anónimas y comentarios de la historia. Me alientan a continuar escribiendo.

Me encantó volver a escribir ya que no lo hacía desde hace varios meses. Lo más divertido siempre será documentarme para el siguiente capítulo. Espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado el escrito y nos brinden sus comentarios; adoramos leer sus críticas y nos motivan a continuar con sus palabras. Los siguientes capítulos revelarán más cosas de la historia.

Muchas gracias por la ayuda Subaru; siempre me gusta trabajar de esta forma.

Subaru: Disfruté agregar ciertas partes acompañada del soundtrack de Vampire Knight. Cada capítulo es una obra de arte. Siempre con ese sabor tan exquisito e intrigante; definitivamente será una obra majestuosa. Me encanta ver el avance y como se va perfeccionando la forma de narración e historia. Sin duda es algo que ya llevas en la sangre como buen vampiro (risas). Encantada de trabajar siempre contigo hermana.

En definitiva aprovechen lo que queda del 2012, no sabemos que sorpresa nos traerá el futuro pero sin duda sé que será un buen año.

**Moebius  
><strong>_Tip me over and pour me out_


	4. Fixin to Thrill

**Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de las obras de CLAMP de las que haremos referencia. Este fic es un Universo Alternativo basado en el manga de "Tokyo Revelations" y mis ideas. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado. Más adelante tendrá escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

_Dedicado a mis amigos de mi grupo de japonés._

I could be a-doin' all of this on my own  
>And thinkin' for myself, I'd be the only one<br>It's easy, hard as it looks

Now I'm waiting up for you late at night  
>Comin' in from someplace when it's almost light<br>'Cause its easy, hard as it looks._  
><em>  
><strong>Easy<br>Dragonette **

Capítulo IV  
>Fixin to Thrill<p>

"_Compartir tu felicidad con el otro… es a veces imperdonable"_

Jadeaba… intentaba respirar hondo para complacer sus pulmones que le exigían desesperadamente oxígeno. Sin embargo el dolor obstruía cualquier intención de lograrlo, provocando que el joven desfalleciera momentáneamente y recuperara poco después el conocimiento. Era una de las muchas situaciones desesperantes que aborrecía experimentar. Desconocía cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí pero necesitaba salir en cuanto antes.

Pensándolo bien, ¿en dónde estaba…?

En cuanto el mareo y las nauseas cesaron abrió los ojos. De inmediato varios destellos mortales se impregnaron en sus retinas como si fueran grandes lámparas alumbrándolo. Exhaló un débil chillido ante el dolor y los cerró con fuerza de inmediato. La punzada de sufrimiento no cesaba por más fuerte que los presionara. Otra situación desesperante que siempre prefería evitar. Sin embargo en los últimos días, los aldeanos recorrían las calles con grandes antorchas siendo inevitable que dañaran su mirada. Personas como ellos jamás entenderían…

Debido a la inutilidad de sus ojos y al constante zumbido en sus oídos, su olfato le dio pistas de su ubicación. Residuos de comida putrefacta, el irreconocible olor a humedad, el hedor lejano de algún desafortunado fallecido en aquél lugar... nada diferente al olor del pueblo pero lo que más le impresionó fue el inconfundible aroma de su propia sangre. Al instante tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Naturalmente no podía impedir sorprenderse ante tal descubrimiento. ¿Cuánta sangre perdió para olfatearla con tanta facilidad? Su cuerpo se tensó e intentó levantarse, sin embargo, sintió que algo le jaló sus muñecas y lo llevaron de vuelta a su sitio. Un leve grito profanaron sus labios al sentir un látigo atado en las heridas. Su cabeza ladeó hasta el punto de caer sobre sus piernas y respiró profundamente. En su mejilla sintió sus ropas rasgadas junto con la frialdad de sus piernas. Si continuaba de esa manera lo más probable sería que…

La imagen de la sonrisa del cazador apareció en la oscuridad de su mente.

No, no podía darse por vencido… no tan cerca de su meta…

Presionó sus labios con fuerza mientras levantaba la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Al fin logró ver con claridad. Lo primero que percibió fueron sus pantalones rasgados que mostraban varias heridas profundas en sus rodillas. Miró más allá para descubrir lo inminente; su sangre manchada en el suelo. Afortunadamente no le causó problemas ver semejante escenario. Estaba acostumbrado a peores situaciones. Con gran esfuerzo alzó su cabeza y se apoyó en su hombro. Estaba demasiado cansado… adolorido… Sólo cabía una conclusión: fue torturado por _él_.

Alzó la mirada y descubrió su ubicación. Estaba en una habitación amplia cuyo techo era demasiado alto. Apenas percibía varios arcos que sostenían la estructura. En el suelo había restos de cadenas y muebles de madera denotando la antigüedad de la habitación. Tan sólo una ventana angosta alumbraba el sitio. Algunas estatuas con los rostros de varias deidades lo miraban seriamente como si lo estuvieran vigilando. Sin embargo notó un elemento que lo hizo impactarse. A su alrededor habían varios barrotes de hierro.

¿Él?, ¿atrapado en una celda como un prisionero común?

Jamás le perdonaría.

En otra ocasión hubiera planeado la mejor forma para cobrar venganza. Aunque debido a su debilidad, no podía siquiera enojarse. De inmediato sentía cómo el zumbido en sus oídos aumentaban, alertándole de su estado delicado. Con resignación decidió tranquilizarse, de otra forma estaba seguro que perdería el conocimiento debido al daño infringido. Lentamente varias escenas abarcaron sus ojos como si se trataran de algún relato. Escenas donde estaban "esa persona" y él hablando. Sin embargo no podía escuchar de lo que hablaban pues escuchaba tan sólo murmullos.

El joven se alteró al escuchar pasos aproximándose hacia él. Sintió cómo su cuerpo se aceleraba al conocer el peligro que se avecinaba. En ése estado tenía una pequeña oportunidad de salir con vida…

De pronto el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas nuevamente en su cabeza, provocando que un grito se escapara de sus labios y sintió una presión en su cuerpo tan fuerte que intentó desesperadamente alcanzarse el pecho para intentar cesar el dolor. Sin embargo el látigo dañó sus heridas provocando más agonía en su cuerpo hasta que todo volvió a tornarse en oscuridad…

* * *

><p><em>Kamui se adentró en la oscuridad del corredor aliviado de pasar las trampas del sitio. Odiaba visitar aquella guarida. Odiaba saber el camino de memoria y sobretodo… los recuerdos que sus paredes guardaban. El fuego que emanaban las antorchas eran el único factor que distraían sus pensamientos. No quería adentrarse en el pasado ni perderse nuevamente en él. <em>

_Su aparente nueva popularidad entre el pueblo lo retrasó en visitar aquél sitio. Habían elegido un momento inoportuno para convertirlo en un nuevo objeto de cacería y manjar para los caza fortunas. Sin embargo, prefería ser la carnada para que "él" estuviera a salvo. _

_Después de varios minutos Kamui identificó la salida del pasadizo. Estaba cerca de encontrarse con su objetivo. Atravesó el sitio con rapidez, no quería perder ningún instante más. Se había enfrentado ante muchas adversidades para llegar a ese momento. _

_Necesitaba esa información antes de partir…_

_La luz del atardecer pegó contra su rostro, haciéndolo retroceder levemente. A pesar del daño sufrido en sus ojos, identificó perfectamente a la persona con la que deseaba hablar._

_- Fuuma…_

_Frente a él estaba el hombre que buscaba. Un hombre alto de piel bronceada que conocía muy bien. En sus manos traía un tarro de madera. _

_- Buenas noches Kamui. No esperaba tu visita- dijo el cazador llevándose el tarro a sus labios- ¿Gustas un poco de vino? Dicen que mejora la presión sanguínea._

_Sin embargo Kamui no le respondió. Fijó su mirada en él completamente sereno. _

_- Lástima, te hubiera servido más a ti que a mi- prosiguió el joven dejando el tarro sobre una estatua de un ángel- Bien, ¿qué le trae al más buscado del pueblo?, ¿quieres que te ayude a escapar?_

_- Eso no sucederá más- recalcó Kamui con la intención de asegurar sus palabras._

_- Auch. Sigues teniendo una sinceridad devastadora. _

_- No vine para escuchar cómo me interpretas; es tiempo que me pagues el favor._

_Fuuma titubeo por algunos instantes, algo que le impresionó a Kamui. Jamás notó que su inquebrantable postura "soy el amigo de todos" se rompiera. Su comentario lo obligó a bajar su guardia. El cazador miró hacia otro lugar como intentando buscar alguna excusa que impidiera proseguir. Sin embargo soltó un pequeño golpe al aire y giró nuevamente hacia él._

_- ¿Quieres la información, cierto?- preguntó Fuuma. _

_- Si y acepto de antemano las consecuencias._

_- Gracias por saltarte la parte tediosa de explicarte mi precio por la información._

_Fuuma se hizo a un lado y mostró la puerta abierta hacia una habitación._

_- Ahora, si me permites, tengo frío y por obvias razones no poseo la misma funcionalidad termorreguladora que tú. _

_Kamui le miró bajo sospecha. Sin embargo el cazador no se _inmutó ante su congelante mirada. Conocía_ demasiado a los cazadores, más de lo deseado, como para saber que siempre traían algo entre manos. Junto con la advertencia número uno sobre ellos: "Jamás confíes en un cazador". Aunque lo estuviera guiando hacia una trampa, estaba decidido en obtener la información a cualquier precio. Después de todo, esperó demasiado tiempo para ese momento. _

_Con un ademan, le indicó que lo siguiera. Kamui tan sólo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Confiaba en que la experiencia le ayudaría a estar a salvo del peligro. Conforme avanzaba miraba con detenimiento cada rincón. Al parecer no había ninguna trampa o algo extraño que marcara alguna traición. Sin más, ingresó a la habitación. De inmediato el olor a peste y putrefacción penetró en su olfato. Cómo odiaba la suciedad que algunos humanos dejaban. Cualquier sitio que tocaban, lo contaminaban sin piedad. Incluso los animales que mataban eran más limpios que ellos._

_Dirigió su atención nuevamente en el cazador mientras admiraba la arquitectura de la habitación. Era demasiado amplia y resguardaba bien el frío del exterior. Fuuma encendió una vela con agilidad y la dejó al lado de una estatua. Con bastante tranquilidad se sentó en un banco y le señaló que se sentará en el otro. Al principio no estaba seguro de ceder a su noble intención, sin embargo no quería darle una idea equivocada. En verdad necesitaba esa información así que tomó asiento. _

_- Me temo decirte que la información que te daré no es más que un simple favor- irrumpió Fuuma- Necesito algo más grande. _

_Sabía que eso pasaría. Después de todo, la naturaleza del cazador era reclamar los objetos más extraños y únicos como propios. Lo único que podía ofrecerle era demasiado inminente como para siquiera proponérselo. Por ello pensó por mucho tiempo que podría darle como "pago" y lo buscó durante mucho tiempo hasta capturarlo. _

_Kamui se levantó lentamente para no alertar al cazador, abrió su capa y entre su ropa buscó aquél objeto. De inmediato sintió el fino y delicado cálamo. Sacó una pluma blanca grande con decoraciones rojizas parecidas a tribales. Incluso se podía considerar que le pertenecía a una ave exótica. Desconocía el motivo pero sabía que el cazador siempre estuvo buscando esa pluma y lo pudo confirmar al notar su expresión. Estaba más que atónito al admirar su "paga". De inmediato se refugió en sus gafas y sonrió satisfactoriamente. _

_- Sé que no me contestarás pero lo intentaré. ¿De dónde la sacaste?- preguntó Fuuma interesado. _

_Lamentablemente, me conoces bien- contestó Kamui con rencor. _

_El cazador tan sólo dejó escapar una leve risa._

_- Acepto tu paga- indicó Fuuma mientras extendía su mano hacia él._

_Aún con cierta sospecha sobre él, le entregó la pluma. Fuuma la sujetó con entusiasmo y la guardó de inmediato en un contenedor extraño. ¿Cuándo había sacado aquél artefacto? Era ovalado y en el interior tenía un líquido azul extraño. _

_- Conocí a Subaru hace muchos años atrás…- dijo Fuuma. De inmediato Kamui retomó su atención en él- pero me temo que esa historia será para otra ocasión. _

_De pronto la pesada puerta se cerró de golpe. Kamui, alertado, se levantó de inmediato a punto de desplegar sus armas. Sin embargo una luz lo cegó, su energía desapareció en un segundo mientras sentía su cuerpo desfallecer. _

* * *

><p>Cuando Kamui despertó, contempló los barrotes de la celda a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Ahora lo recordaba todo. Continuaba sin poder moverse y sentía mucho dolor en sus muñecas. Sin embargo había algo diferente en la habitación que antes. En el suelo había varios trazos de símbolos extraños: conjuros. Por ello no podía moverse ni tampoco curarse. Ése sin vergüenza usó un truco tan barato en él. Sin embargo el cazador movió muy bien sus jugadas. Después de todo aquella su misión; capturar a su presa. Por más amigos que fueron en el pasado… ya no podía regresar el tiempo para evitar…<p>

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, el látigo giró bruscamente haciendo que se levantara y girará. Kamui notó cómo se enroscaba alrededor de su pecho hasta oprimirlo con fuerza. Intentó reprimir un grito de dolor ya que aquél movimiento dañó sus costillas.

- ¿Por qué lo tienes atado?.

Una voz familiar… alzó su rostro y descubrió de quién se trataba. Era…

- Subaru…- exclamó Kamui con debilidad.

Subaru estaba con la mirada perdida en él. A pesar de estar tan débil, pudo percibir el nerviosismo y el miedo del joven. Era completamente entendible su sentir. Sin embargo no le cabía en su mente, ¿por qué estaba frente al cazador?, ¿acaso no sabía las consecuencias de tal acción? Debía salir de ahí antes que corriera con su misma suerte. Al menos advertirle del peligro. Sin embargo el látigo rodeó su boca con brusquedad, evitando que pudiera hablar. Tembló ligeramente al sentir cómo sus dientes abrían una herida en sus labios. Ése cazador…

- Porque se portó mal conmigo- inquirió el cazador en un tono tranquilo más denotando con su mirada sarcástica la tortura que le provocó- Estás aquí por una razón. ¿Qué deseas?

- Suéltalo primero- ordenó demandante Subaru.

- Él estará bien- respondió Fuuma sin preocupaciones- Por el momento, lo más importante es tu petición. ¿O prefieres que me vaya?

Fuuma estaba jugando demasiado sucio. Sabía de antemano las debilidades del otro sin conocerle. Era una habilidad innata. Subaru, muy a su pesar, negó con la cabeza. Lo contempló con preocupación y retomó su atención con el cazador.

- Estoy aquí para que me aclares algunas cosas… ¿Qué es un cazador y cuál es su objetivo?

Fuuma se rió irónicamente, incluso tuvo que contener mi propia sorpresa… ¿Cómo podía desconocerlo cuando estaba expuesto ante uno?, ¿qué clase de persona era ese sujeto?

- Es fácil, Subaru- respondió el cazador con una amplia sonrisa. Se acercó hacia Kamui y lo señaló con un ademán- Somos los que desean cazarlo todo, vamos de mundo en mundo para obtener objetos únicos y podemos reclamar cualquier cosa como nuestra.

-¿Así que cazan por mero ocio?

- No, no tenemos razones de ser. Nuestra orden ha existido desde hace muchos años, Subaru. Aunque no debería recordarte esto ya que lo sabes perfectamente, ¿cierto?

Fuuma acertó una vez más. Algo en su interior se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello. El cazador tenía razón por más difícil que fuera aceptarlo. El ojiverde recordó el ave de presa que había visto en el bosque la otra noche. La respuesta se había presentado ante él pero se había negado a creer. La naturaleza no era cruel. Simplemente seguía su curso sin elección.

- Si es así… Conocerás entonces al mejor- contestó Subaru con firmeza.

- Si, es mi hermano- replicó Fuuma.

Las pupilas de Subaru se dilataron debido a la sorpresa. Inconscientemente retrocedió un paso. Se sentía decepcionado y a la vez un poco aliviado. El haber "vivido" hasta este momento bajo la sombra de la incertidumbre le impidió conciliar el sueño durante todos esos años. Sin embargo, dolía, dolía mucho. Un repentino dolor surgió en su pecho.

- ¿Se rigen por misiones?- preguntó Subaru ignorando su dolor.

El cazador se encogió de hombros y alzó las manos en señal de despreocupación.

- ¿Cuál fue su última misión?- preguntó Subaru.

- Matarte.

Subaru comenzó a temblar, bajando la mirada, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Pese a sus poderes y la ventaja que le confería su naturaleza, se sintió pequeño por un momento. Sus piernas empezaron a perder fuerza mientras el dolor de su pecho se hacía más intenso. Se sentía como aquél roedor que la rapaz atrapó en el bosque, indefenso, y sin salida. Su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil debido al shock, siendo sus ojos esmeralda los únicos que lograban traicionarle, reflejando la tormenta que sacudía su interior. Subaru intentó tranquilizarse. Había llegado demasiado lejos, aunque quizás lo más difícil, apenas estaba por empezar.

Y no había vuelta atrás.

- Ya te di la información que querías, ¿cierto?- indicó Fuuma.

- Así es.

- Por la información, me darás un precio- explicó Fuuma- Quiero que me des tu sangre.

Subaru retrocedió un paso más. ¿Hablaba en serio? El precio era demasiado. De entre todas las cosas que podía otorgar y mucho menos a un cazador era su sangre. Pero la mirada seria de Fuuma indicaba que no retrocedería. Con una mirada rápida inspeccionó el lugar intentando figurar una salida, no importase cuanto tuviera que luchar para conseguirlo. Un sonido metálico interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se trataba de Kamui. Subaru lo observó por un momento, incrédulo de lo demacrado que estaba. Inconscientemente, cerró su puño alrededor de la capa que lo cubría y que le había dado. Él lo había salvado una vez, era hora de devolverle el favor aunque fuera pagar un precio alto.

- Prométeme que lo dejarás en libertad- mencionó Subaru.

- Lo prometo…

Subaru se acercó ágilmente hacia él, incluso sorprendiéndolo y lo fulminó con la mirada dorada característica de su especie. Lo mejor era terminar lo más rápido posible.

- Confío en tu palabra cazador; si llegas a cancelar nuestro precio no tendré piedad sobre ti.

- Tienes mi palabra.

Subaru evitó cualquier contacto directo con Kamui; por alguna razón, no quería verle mientras hacia tal acción. Regalar su sangre. Humillarse ante aquél humano. Era demasiado. Sin embargo cortó su muñeca levemente y alzó su mano hacia el cazador. Fuuma se acercó, sujetando su muñeca agresivamente y atrayéndola hacia sus labios… Un sutil manjar que jamás probaría ya que un elemento lo impidió.

- Detente- pronunció una voz con autoridad.

Ambos dirigieron su atención al sonido. Sin embargo una corriente de aire los obligó a retroceder. Subaru cubrió con sus brazos su rostro hasta que sintió la ausencia de la corriente. De pronto sintió un aura extraña. Rabia, coraje y peligro… extremo peligro. Sólo esos adjetivos eran suficientes para describir lo que percibía en el ambiente. Junto con el leve aroma de sangre y hierbas. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió. En medio de ambos se encontraba Kamui. Estando tan cerca de él, notó cuán herido realmente estaba. De alguna u otra forma logró salir de la celda y liberarse del látigo. A pesar de sus heridas emanaba un aura peligrosa, haciéndoles saber con su mirada que podía asesinar a cualquiera. Su cabello flotaba levemente entre el extraño viento que emanaba su cuerpo. Era extraño… pero a la vez muy familiar. Afortunadamente Kamui sólo tenía su atención sobre el cazador. Fuuma tan sólo se cruzó de brazos completamente impresionado.

- Jamás me cansaré de tu fuerza, Kamui- exclamó Fuuma- ¿Darás tu sangre por él?

¿Cómo? Subaru lo miró impresionado. ¿Qué estaba intentado decir…?

- Pero… ¿porque haces esto?- preguntó Subaru completamente confundido.

- Creo conocerte desde tu nacimiento pero…- contestó Kamui.

- ¿A qué te…?

Kamui dio media vuelta para observarlo mejor. Subaru pudo contemplar horrorizado las heridas que se había provocado por escapar de la celda. Tenía el rostro cortado y su piel estaba más blanca debido a la perdida de sangre. Sin embargo Kamui no se inmutó, extendió sus brazos y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. No le importaba saber si él lo veía de ésa forma; sólo quera asegurarse de verlo a salvo. bre sus hombros. No le importaba saber si su dría asegurarse de verlo a salvo. ía mantenerlo a salvo. Apartarlo del peligro inminente que no tenía idea.

- Quiero que salgas de este lugar- le ordenó Kamui.  
>- Pero…<br>- Estaré bien, después de todo, somos similares.

Sin vacilar Kamui lo empujó, intentando no lastimarlo. Subaru no pudo evitar ser afectado por las leyes de la física, retrocedió hasta llegar a la entrada del sitio y cayó al suelo. Debía levantarse, tenía que ayudarle. Sin embargo varias rocas comenzaron a caer frente a él, provocando bloquear la única entrada del sitio. Las piedras comenzaron a levantar polvo haciendo más difícil observar lo que sucedía. Mientras observaba algo que no podía impedir, nació el deseo de preguntarle algo.

- ¿Eres _ése_ Kamui?

A pesar que era más escasa la visibilidad, logró contemplar sonriendo a Kamui. Una sonrisa tierna que lo hizo temblar y quedarse inmóvil.

- Sí, Subaru…

Con esa misma sonrisa en su rostro y encarando su destino, Kamui miró perdiéndose a Subaru entre los escombros… sacrificándose en su lugar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Qué hará Subaru?, ¿de dónde consiguió la pluma Kamui?, ¿quién desea matarlo? Espera el siguiente capítulo. **

**Notas de las Blood Twins **

Kamui: Iniciando un buen 2012 con una actualización del fic. Definitivamente me siento más cómoda escribiendo como Kamui… vaya ironía. Sé que fue un capítulo corto pero les prometo que el siguiente contendrá más secretos por revelar.

Muchas gracias por la ayuda Subaru; siempre me gusta trabajar de esta forma.

Subaru: Qué mejor manera de disfrutar las vacaciones que… ¡escribiendo sobre estos sexys vampiros! ¿no creen? Una historia deliciosa que se va tornando mejor en cada capítulo. ¡Tengo que felicitarte hermana!

Espero que todos estén tomando unas felices vacaciones

¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!

**Moebius  
><strong>_Tip me over and pour me out_


	5. Enough for escape

**Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de las obras de CLAMP de las que haremos referencia. Este fic es un Universo Alternativo basado en el manga de "Tokyo Revelations" y mis ideas. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado. Más adelante tendrá escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

_Dedicado a los numerosos lectores del fic, gracias por su tiempo._

_There must be something in the way  
>You say my name that makes me want to lie to you<br>right through my teeth have bitten more than they can chew my lungs are burning through and through  
>Is there a difference between poison and my pain?<br>_  
><strong>Breathe dammit breathe<br>Oh, Juliet! **

Capítulo V  
>Enough for escape<p>

"_El sacrificio más grande…"_

La tranquilidad de la noche hacia contraste con los eventos recientes. En la guarida de los cazadores; un joven alto y de tez blanca, respiraba agitadamente. Estaba de pie, contemplando cómo se caía el muro y lo distanciaba de la persona que, por tanto tiempo, buscó…

- Si te pedía directamente tu sangre, jamás lo harías- indagó Fuuma- Quizás por él…

A pesar que sus gafas escondían la mirada inmutable del cazador, Kamui distinguió el verdadero significado de esas palabras y su amargo sabor.

- Aunque claro- continuó el cazador- no puedo tocar a Subaru ya que es de mi herma...

Sin embargo no logró terminar la frase ya que una ráfaga de viento lo lanzó directamente contra la pared. De inmediato un fuerte dolor en su dorso se apoderó de sus sentidos y se propagó en todo su cuerpo.

_Ignorar el dolor y avanzar hasta alcanzar con tu objetivo._

Era una de las principales reglas de su profesión. Jamás dejarse abatir por una experiencia sensorial. Intentó abrir los ojos para darse una mejor imagen del sitio, sin embargo, comenzó a toser fuertemente. Tal parecía que el reciente movimiento de su "invitado" levantó una nube de escombros. La situación se volvía comprometida…

De pronto sus instintos le alertaron de un nuevo peligro los cuales le ayudaron a esquivar una enorme roca que se dirigió hacia él. Fue inevitable impactarse contra el suelo. De inmediato la cálida y tan reconocida sensación de su sangre apareció cerca de su brazo. El daño no era grave más no debía engañarse; a partir de ese momento, cualquier movimiento sería esencial para la victoria de su plan o su eterna derrota.

Se estabilizó y abrió los ojos para contemplar un nuevo escenario. El sitio estaba cubierto de polvo y tierra levantada por las estructuras dañadas. A su lado una estatua estaba completamente destrozada junto con los rastros de varias cajas de madera en el suelo. El polvo comenzó a disiparse por el sitio; ayudándole a descubrir al causante de lo ocurrido. Kamui emanaba un aura peligrosa que se perdía conforme al tiempo. De pronto, notó cómo el amatista perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse; más logró estabilizarse aferrándose a una columna. Estaba tan débil como él. Era completamente culpable de ello. Más lo conocía, no se daría por vencido…

Kamui respiró profundamente, sintiendo cómo sus heridas le pedían a gritos ser atendidas. Estaba demasiado débil y las lesiones parecían sanar lentamente; seguramente producto del maldito cazador… De repente escuchó una risa bastante familiar para sus oídos. El cazador se levantó mientras hacía de lado los restos de la estatua. Apestaba al maldito olor de su sangre.

- ¿Sabes, Kamui?- dijo Fuuma- Cuando te enojas… me recuerdan a esos días de trabajo…

Kamui se sorprendió por su contestación. Aunque tuviera tan poca fuerza, no le perdonaría tan fácilmente sus palabras. Sin importarle sus heridas, se dirigió hacia él con gran agilidad, sujetó su cuello y lo estrelló fuertemente contra la pared. Un elemento que nunca tomó por sorpresa al cazador ya que en su mirada notó el imperdonable sentimiento de su profesión: temor. Fuuma lo sabía; frente a él, no estaba el débil joven que dejó inconsciente momentos atrás. Se trataba de su más popular y temida reputación. Conforme cada segundo transcurría, percibía perfectamente cómo su aura destructiva reaparecía. Fuuma siquiera intentó zafarse; sería un error mortal.

- Primero nombras aquél cazador y después comparar esos acontecimientos con el presente. ¿Quién te crees que eres? – dijo Kamui con agresividad.

Para el amatista, tan sólo recordar la silueta de aquella persona le provocó nacer su instinto asesino y querer reflejarlo en el cazador. Sería tan sencillo identificar la vena yugular, apretar su cuello con fuerza hasta sentir su último latido y terminar con su vida. Un movimiento rápido y eliminaría uno de sus más grandes obstáculos. Así como eliminó a varios que osaban cruzarse en su camino. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo. Bajo la sombra del cazador, tenía un último as bajo la manga y lo sabía. Si lo asesinaba, no podría cumplir con su objetivo ni llegar hasta aquél inhumano cazador. Eso mismo le repudiaba… Fuuma sabía que estaba inmune ante sus garras.

El cazador tan sólo contempló cómo el viento comenzaba a soplar más fuerte y permaneció tranquilo a pesar del peligro que estaba frente a él. Un ser rebelde y con la fuerza necesaria para acabar con su vida. Aquellos días donde trabajaron juntos… terminaron muchos años atrás.

- Creo que las cosas se salieron de control- dijo Fuuma sin inmutarse- Te propongo algo, me das tu sangre y te dejaré libre para que vayas a buscarlo. ¿Es un trato?

Al principio no recibió respuesta. Si quiera podía distinguir lo que pensaba a través de sus expresivas amatistas. Kamui apretó ligeramente su cuello y se aseguró de acaparar toda su atención.

- Antes de cumplir con el precio, prométeme que te apartarás de Subaru.

El cazador con su mirada le demandó que lo liberará. Al principio la idea le pareció arriesgada. Sin embargo notó que ambos estaban débiles; era imposible hacerse más daño del infringido. Lo soltó con rudeza y se alejó de él varios pasos sin perder contacto visual. Fuuma acarició su cuello justo donde la mano de Kamui estuvo. Sin duda, era el primer afortunado en conservar las marcas de uno de sus movimientos mortales.

El cazador, de inmediato, se agachó con dificultad y se hincó. Kamui notó claramente cuán doloroso era aquél movimiento. ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿no era ya suficiente el daño? Sin embargo, Fuuma alzó su brazo y alcanzó una de sus manos. Kamui estaba atónito; casi en un estado de shock. Más no se opuso ante su contacto.

-Te lo prometo – respondió Fuuma sintiendo todo su cuerpo completamente adolorido.

Kamui desvió su mirada hacia la pared. Odiaba cuando hacía esa clase de movimientos absurdos. Jamás cambiaría aquellos impulsos extraños del cazador así como su vergüenza ante tales situaciones.

-Siempre tan lindo – agregó el cazador con una amplia sonrisa.

Kamui restableció contacto visual con él para reclamar su comentario. Sin embargo… jamás esperó aquella movida. Un extraño líquido oscuro salió del cazador y se colocó detrás de él. Se desplazaba lentamente por el suelo. De inmediato sintió cómo alguien le aplicó una llave dejándolo inmóvil en cuestión de segundos. Kamui giró su rostro hacia aquél extraño líquido… no daba crédito a lo que veía. Lo sujetaba una copia exacta del cazador.

- Entonces… comencemos- exclamó Fuuma en un tono travieso.

El amatista intentó zafarse sin embargo lo aprisionaba perfectamente; dejándole indefenso. El cazador se acercó y con un movimiento rápido sujetó su nuca. Fue inevitable fijar su atención en él. Su cercanía provocó que oliera perfectamente su maldito olor a sangre; no cabía duda que estaba jugando sucio.

-¿No te hace feliz saber que uno de mis deseos se hará realidad?- preguntó con ironía el cazador.

Kamui no respondió; aquél maldito sabía lo que estaba haciendo desde el principio. Cayó nuevamente en una trampa.

-¿Mm?, ¿no respondes? Vaya, te recuerdo muy hablador.

De pronto Fuuma sujetó fuertemente su nuca y echó atrás su cabeza violentamente. Los labios del amatista soltaron un leve gemido de sorpresa. Su espalda se arqueó levemente, topándose con el pecho del clon quien lo sujetó con mayor fuerza.

-¡Kamui!

Esa voz… podría identificarla en donde fuera.

-¡Escapa Subaru!  
>-¿A él le respondes y a mí no?- dijo en un tono infantil el cazador- Mmm… Me estoy poniendo celoso.<p>

Fuuma sujetó su cintura, envolviéndolo y atrayéndolo hacia él. Sus cuerpos hicieron contacto, al tiempo que con su otra mano sujetó su barbilla, acercando su rostro al suyo. Entrelazó sus piernas con las suyas y llevó sus labios al oído del amatista.

-Nací para ti.  
>- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?<br>- Sabes son ciertas.

El cazador acercó sus labios a la herida…

Algo los detuvo. De pronto, Fuuma sintió su cuerpo raro por alguna extraña razón. Unas garras filosas lo acechaban. Kamui sintió que sus manos fueron liberadas. Ya no estaba el clon; algo lo hizo desaparecer. La respuesta le llegó más pronto de lo que creyó. Frente a él, Subaru se encontraba. En sus ojos no estaba la misma mirada ingenua que conoció por primera vez…

- No lo toques- indagó Subaru con firmeza.

- Sólo esta vez te obedeceré- respondió el cazador tranquilamente intentando contener su risa. Sentía cómo el tono muscular de sus dedos había disminuido. ¿Acaso el ojiverde había…?- Volveré por él.

Un par de ojos dorados se encontraron con el cazador. No parpadeaban ni se inmutaban. Estaba de pie, seguro y con varias garras amenazando su cuello a escasos centímetros. Una actitud muy irresponsable e incluso arrogante de su parte pero mostraba en toda su magnificencia la naturaleza de su ser. Ante esto, Fuuma retrocedió. Sus años de experiencia le enseñaron cuando retirarse. Sabía que el destino tarde o temprano le retornaría lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

El cazador extendió su gabardina, metió su mano en un bolsillo y extrajo un saco. Colocó su mano en su interior, sacó su contenido y lo esparció a su alrededor. De inmediato una nube de polvo se formó alrededor. Tanto Subaru como Kamui comenzaron a toser. Por más que intentaron despejar la sustancia moviendo sus brazos, era imposible distinguir la figura de su agresor. Su esencia incluso se esfumó. Podían estar seguros que el peligro desapareció.

Kamui respiró profundamente una bocanada de aire. Una terrible pulsación incrementaba en su costado izquierdo. No podía soportar más tiempo estar así. Sin embargo, sabía que lo peor estaba por venir. Lo difícil no era encontrar el paradero de la guarida de los cazadores sino...

- Debemos salir de aquí- exclamó Kamui con esfuerzo.  
>- No hables, deja que me encargue del resto.<p>

La realidad era que le desagradaba notar cuantas heridas sufrió por su causa. Lo que pareció ser una simple visita para aclarar dudas del pasado, se convirtió en una pesadilla dolorosa para el chico que cargaba. Jamás fue su intención que tomara su lugar o que las cosas se desarrollaran hasta ese punto. Lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a mejorar la situación. Sin vacilar, el ojiverde sujetó los brazos de Kamui obligándolo a que lo rodeará por su cuello.

- No lo entiendes; debemos salir de aquí antes que las trampas se activen- respondió Kamui cediéndole su ayuda.

Desconocía a lo que se refería más no dudo de sus palabras. Si era así, tenían poco tiempo para escapar.

-La entrada la destruí, ¿cómo regresaste aquí?- preguntó Kamui.

- Por ahí.

Kamui alzó la mirada y notó que había un espacio pequeño entre las rocas. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo se las arreglo el ojiverde para crear la nueva entrada. Sin embargo, el dolor era más agobiante a cada segundo y aún les quedaba mucho camino para salir. Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia la salida. Subaru tenía especial cuidado de no lastimarlo más.

Una vez se situaron frente a la salida, Subaru desplegó sus garras y de un solo movimiento eliminó las rocas y restos de cimientos. Una fuerza tan sobrehumana que impresionó al herido amatista. Ciertamente, él era_.._.

- Hay… - exclamó Kamui.

Subaru se detuvo y le prestó su atención.

- Hay un pasadizo secreto para acortar el camino.

Kamui con las pocas fuerzas que poseía, señaló una columna. Subaru se contuvo en preguntar cómo lo sabía pero no quería siquiera que se moviera, estaba demasiado débil y temía lo peor. Subaru los guió hasta el sitio que le indicó. Una vez llegaron, Kamui hizo crecer una de sus garras y las desplegó entre las paredes. Hacía movimientos extraños como si se guiara por alguna extraña melodía. De pronto, por alguna extraña razón, de la columna se visualizó el contorno de una puerta. Kamui alzó su brazo nuevamente más Subaru se adelantó, colocó su mano en la pared y empujó. ¿Cómo sabía de aquél atajo? Eran demasiadas preguntas que quería formularle. Más el olor excesivo a sangre le alarmaba.

Se adentraron al sitio. Un largo pasillo iluminado por algunas antorchas se visualizó. Como si se tratara de un eco lejano, la alarma resonó. El pánico se apoderó de sus sentidos. Sin embargo, sabía que los llevaría a un sitio seguro.

- Déjame aquí y vete, estaré bien- exclamó Kamui colocándose una mano en su cuello. Le dificultaba hablar.

- No lo haré.

Kamui no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Kamui abrió los ojos.<p>

Se levantó ligeramente. De inmediato la sensación de mareo lo golpeó. Necesitaría un tiempo para poder recuperarse.

Entrecerró los ojos y visualizó el sitio donde estaba. Su cuerpo descansaba en un sillón viejo color beige. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo así? De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien. ¿Fuuma lo siguió?, ¿era un ladrón?, ¿un aldeano? Sin embargo para su sorpresa… se trataba de Subaru.

De pronto, lo recordó todo. Recostó su cabeza en el sillón y respiró profundamente. ¡Lo consiguieron, lograron escapar! A pesar de su condición, de alguna forma, Subaru los llevó a un lugar seguro. Volvió a dirigir su atención hacia él descubriendo lo diferente que se veía. La mirada de enojo que descubrió en la guarida de los cazadores fue reemplazada por una de compasión. Notaba su preocupación y timidez de confirmar su estado. Con un movimiento de su cabeza le indicó que podía aproximarse. Al principio titubeó con sus movimientos de realizar tal acción pero, con inseguridad, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- reclamó Subaru.

Kamui se mantuvo silencioso. ¿Por qué se interpuso entre él y el cazador? Por el peligro, por su falta de conocimiento sobre el peligro que representaba visitar la boca del lobo, por la curiosidad de saber los motivos de su visita y lo más importante; una razón que le apenaba reconocer.

Observó con detenimiento el sitio donde se encontraban. Estaban en algo parecido a una cabaña; el polvo y el desgaste de los muebles, le indicó la antigüedad del sitio. La brisa de la mañana entraba a través de los orificios de las ventanas rotas. En aquel lugar solitario llovía, haciendo una hermosa canción con las campanas de la catedral. De pronto el rostro de Subaru nubló su mirada.

- Dímelo- reclamó Subaru.

El contacto tan cercano lo inquieto. Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que estaban completamente solos y sin algún peligro cercano. Lograba respirar su aroma; hierbas y un ligero olor al bosque. Su persistente mirada le indicó que no bajaría la guardia y le obligaría a arrancarle la respuesta. Ante esto, Kamui cedió.

Para ayudarte- respondió en apenas un hilo de voz.

Subaru desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar. Como si quisiera evadir su respuesta.

- Realmente eres _Kamui_, ¿cierto?- preguntó Subaru manteniendo desviando su mirada.

Kamui imitó sus movimientos. Tantas noches pensó en ese momento, todo el discurso que preparó, las palabras que repasó muchas veces por su menta para decirle… más no sabía cómo empezar. Ni en su plan más elaborado imaginó que la situación terminaría así. Era tanto por decir… Temía no saber cómo transmitir su mensaje.

-No me molesta hablar con el silencio sino saber que… no puedo recordarte- exclamó Subaru.

Kamui se impresionó y encaró su rostro hacia él por primera vez. En su mirada pudo reconocer su sentir; mostraba profundo dolor. Un silencio incómodo lleno el lugar. No sabía cómo responder; aquella era la verdad.

- Subaru…  
>-Lo siento, no te recuerdo pero… si puedes ayudarme a hacerlo, daré lo mejor.<p>

Kamui se incorporó y se puso de pie. Al parecer aún estaba débil.

- ¡No te muevas, estás muy herido!

Sin embargo él prosiguió. Colocó sus manos en sus hombros y lo miró detenidamente. Subaru no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos por un momento. Deseaba tanto poder recargar su frente sobre su pecho. Sentir su cálido contacto una vez más. Sabía que su cuerpo lo recordaba pero… ¿por qué él no? Una frustración se cernía dentro de su ser. Al bajar la mirada recayó en las heridas del cuerpo de Kamui. Deseaba no llegar a ese punto. Sabía que él se sacrificó con tal de verle. Por primera vez, un dolor extraño se apoderaba de su pecho.

Kamui inclinó su cuerpo hacia él y aprisionó sus labios. Paseaba sus dedos por el pelo de su amado sin pensar en nada más. Subaru entrecerró sus ojos y toco el firme torso del amatista mientras probaba cada rincón de su boca. Eran demasiadas emociones y sensaciones tan desconocidas que, en un momento de pánico, lo alejó con sus manos.

-¿Q-Qué estás…?- exclamó Subaru.

Sin embargo, se detuvo. Ya no deseaba reprocharle nada, debido a la mirada que tenía el amatista. Después de tanto tiempo; muchas emociones resurgieron y otras nuevas se abrieron paso. Con cada roce de sus labios sentía que un peso de encima se liberaba de su alma. Sus ojos se nublaron producto de las lágrimas que querían abrirse paso. Una mirada que denotaban extrema melancolía.

-Al fin te encontré… - respondió Kamui.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Qué hará Subaru?, ¿dónde fue Fuuma?, ¿por qué Subaru no recuerda a Kamui? Espera el siguiente capítulo. **

**Notas de las Blood Twins **

Kamui: La situación cada vez se vuelve más emocionante. Odio tener que cortar el capítulo de tal manera… pero me gusta dejar a la expectativa. Esta vez intenté actualizar más rápido debido a los planes importantes que tenemos para nuestra cuenta. Subaru y yo estamos trabajando en muchas cosas nuevas para ustedes. Espérenlo muy pronto.

Gracias por la increíble bienvenida y el número de lectores anónimos que nos siguen.

En otras cosas, los invitamos a actualizarse, ver nuestras obras e ilustraciones y divertirse con nosotros en nuestra página de Facebook:

TheBloodTwins

En caso que no se vea el link, búsquenos como _BloodTwins_.

Subaru: No… puedo… esperar… a… que… (frase censurada). ¡Se quedó en una parte buenísima! (Mordiendo una almohada para ahogar su frustración). Al igual que uds, no puedo esperar por el siguiente capítulo. Todo dependerá de los avances que haga Kamui. Seguimos avanzando lentamente en nuestros proyectos, así que hagan caso a Kamui y ¡estén en contacto! Prometemos que la espera valdrá la pena. Nuevamente, ¡Gracias por leernos!

¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!

**Moebius  
><strong>_Tip me over and pour me out_


End file.
